


Does Anyone Remember?- A Day of Chaos in the Life of Yumi Gima

by BelleAmant



Series: Loving Matchmaker Canon [4]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Aka Ayano's old school, From my canon, Set in Buraza High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 22:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleAmant/pseuds/BelleAmant
Summary: The Sixth Addition of the Loving Matchmaker Canon





	Does Anyone Remember?- A Day of Chaos in the Life of Yumi Gima

Location: Buraza High

When: Week Eight, Monday

It’s a beautiful day. Birds are singing, the flowers are fully bloomed…

And the year two students of Buraza High School are officially flipping out.

It all started when Yumi Gima stepped into the classroom. Everything had been normal then, people talking about their weeks.

Then Tori turned to Yumi and asked the words that caused the world to turn upside down. “So, Yumi, what did you do this weekend?”

As soon as he asked, Yumi smirked. Letting out a laugh, she hopped up onto her desk, responding with, “None of you will  _ believe  _ what I saw this Saturday!”

The rest of the class quickly quieted down, turning to look at Yumi with curiosity. 

Leiko had turned her head to look at Yumi, eyes filled with disbelief. “And what, pray tell, did you see?” Leiko raised an eyebrow, staring down Yumi.

“Does anyone remember Ayano Aishi?” Yumi asked. At first, the class had stayed silent. Who on Earth was Ayano Aishi, anyways?

But then a hand raised, and Minoru said, “Yeah. She was pretty chill. She helped me do my homework once.”

And then Kichi gasped, and added, “Oh yeah! She helped me when I dropped all of those papers last year.”

“What about her?” Leiko asked, bored. 

“I saw her on Saturday, at the swim competition.” Yumi responded, flipping some of her hair over her shoulder.

“So? She wasn’t anything special. I didn’t even realize she’d left until a few weeks ago.” Leiko rolls her eyes. “I thought this would be interesting.”

And then Yumi spoke again, and her words confused the whole class. “You’re right! She wasn’t! But, get this, she transferred to  _ Akademi  _ High School.”

Raibaru perked up at that. “Wait, that’s where I used to go! That place is really hard to get into!”

Yumi nodded. “Yeah! And, even better, she’s dating  _ Aso Rito _ .”

That’s when the class started collectively freaking out, talking to one another about how it’s impossible, there’s no  _ way _ Ayano is at Akademi, how did she even start talking to someone as cool as Aso, et cetera.

Yumi smiles as she watches the madness that has become her class, and she clears her throat again. “That’s not all!” She declares, and just like that, the class is silent once more.

“What more could there possibly be?” Leiko asks, eyes wide.

“She has five boyfriends, that’s what!”

“What?” Raibaru asks. “She told you that?”

“She told me that,” Yumi lies. Well, is it really a lie, or inferring the truth? Ayano  _ had  _ said that five guys kiss her, albeit only admitting that it was forehead kisses.

“That’s, wow,” Kichi says. “She never seemed so outgoing here. I had no idea she was so-”

“I know!” Yumi cheers. “And there’s more! She must have done a complete one-eighty, because Ayano is also in three clubs. She’s apparently in the Cooking Club, Drama Club, and her school’s Student Council.”

Raiden speaks up, tapping on his phone. “You know, I thought I was crazy for recognizing this girl, but guys, I think Ayano is popular?” Raiden turns his phone around, showing a conversation with someone named Fureddo on YanChat. He scrolls up and clicks on a picture, showing Ayano surrounded by a group of five people, all of them smiling and making peace signs to the camera. Ayano stands out boldly in a bright white uniform, while the others wear different, more plain outfits.

“That’s the Student Council uniform,” Raibaru confirms when she sees the image. “And it looks like she’s in the Photography Room. She must’ve been patrolling.”

“What’s her YanChat?” Minoru asks. “I’ll see if she posted anything.”

“She doesn’t have one,” Raiden responds, frowning. “I just checked.”

“Pull up Akademi on the Search feature, see what shows up!” Kichi suggests, and Raiden does so.

“Oh, hey! Yeah, she shows up a few times!” Raiden taps through the photos slowly, going from oldest to newest.

There’s another picture of Ayano in the Photography Room, wearing the same uniform as the other kids, then a few pictures of random students. After a few images, she pops up, this time in the background. She’s carrying some fake swords, a handsome boy blushing beside her, and a girl with purple twin drills is smiling in the camera, winking. The caption says, ‘Look at how cute these two are. <3’

It takes a few moments for the class to stop flipping out after Raibaru says, “Oh, that’s the Drama Club leader.”

The next time Ayano pops up, it’s not at school. Instead, it’s a picture of Ayano and a girl, presumably Musume, according to the username, smiling while in bikinis. The caption reads, ‘Just hanging out with Akademi Queen Ayano, time to hop into my hot tub!’

After that, it takes a while for Ayano to pop up again. When she does, however, it’s showing her on stage in video clips. It seems that Akademi was performing  _ Romeo and Juliet _ a while ago.

When Raiden clicks through the last image, he sets down his phone.

“So, believe me now?” Yumi asks. “Ayano Aishi went from a shy background gal to a social, polygamist queen.”

The chaos is worth it, Yumi thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for this canon, so I thought I'd go through with an idea I had a while ago! I had fun writing this little piece, haha! I hope you enjoy this throwback to Week Eight, back when Ayano only had five rivals for her heart.


End file.
